mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Andimo Pappadio
Andimo "Tommy Noto" Pappadio was a captain in the Lucchese crime family. He was born in 1914 in East Harlem, NYC. He stood 5-foot 7-inches tall and weighed a solid 200-pounds, with grey eyes and close-cropped brown hair around a balding top. He was light-skinned with a two-inch scar that ran across his left eyebrow. Raised in the East Harlem section, he frequented 108th St. and Second Ave. In the late-1950s, he moved to 121 Eva Drive in Lido Beach, Long Island to be near his boss Tommy Lucchese. Pappadio was considered a Lucchese favorite and was also associated with associated with Thomas "Tommy Dio" Dioguardi, John "Big John" Ormento, Victor Panica, Salvatore "Tom Mix" Santoro, Joseph Vento, Vito Genovese and Frank "Cheech" Livorsi among others. He was also the older brother of Lucchese capo Michael Pappadio. Pappadio was a top garment center racketeer and narcotics trafficker. He was arguably Lucchese’s “key” overseer of garment industry rackets and was said to have been entrusted with supervising over 20 odd dress factories for Lucchese, often times partnering with Lucchese himself in various garment firms. These firms included Anna-Lynn Sportswear at W. 35th St. in NYC, Bal-Frank Blouse Co. and a Nassau County garment firm. Pappadio’s arrest record started in 1936 for policy, aiding and abetting, narcotics conspiracy, vagrancy (twice), contempt of grand jury, and sale of heroin. He was also a partner in a garment trucking firm with Joseph "Joe Palisades" Rosato, who was Lucchese’s brother-in-law. He was arrested with Genovese, Carmine Galante, Big John Ormento and other top mafiosi in 1959 for a massive heroin importation ring. The conspiracy saw them all convicted and imprisoned on long sentences. He was convicted of policy, heroin sale (2 years and a day-later revoked by a pardon), and contempt (2 years). Pappadio was listed by law enforcement as a vicious strong-arm enforcer and killer within the Ormento drug network, whom he was close friends with. His activities over the years were listed as labor and garment racketeering, policy (numbers), and narcotics on a large scale. He was a long time “soldier” in the hierarchy, who at some point after Lucchese’s death in 1967, was elevated to Capo and higher, to help run the Family. By 1975, he was being listed by law enforcement as the Acting Boss. On September 25th 1976 however he was sensationally murdered outside his home in Lido Beach. At some point, it seems Pappadio was caught up in a Family power struggle and was subsequently set-up and murdered upon arriving home from dinner at a local restaurant with his wife. Stepping from his Cadillac, Tommy approached a car parked at the curb to either investigate who it was, or to talk to someone he knew and was cut down by several shotgun blasts. Shortly thereafter, Tony Corallo, having been released from prison, assumed the leadership of the Family. Thirteen years later, his kid brother Mikey Pappadio would meet a similarly gruesome fate, being killed by Family soldiers after falling into disfavor with the mob hierarchy. He too had been a garment industry power, having assumed the role Tommy previously held. Category:Lucchese Crime Family Category:Lucchese Capos Category:Deceased